


Finders Keepers

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [99]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And nobody is taking him from her, For National Lost Dogs Awareness Day, Gen, RD is Daisy's dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy isn't giving RD up, he is hers.





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> For National Lost Dogs Awareness Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-lost-dog-awareness-day-april-23/

A week after Daisy found RD, Eggsy found the first poster.

He pulled it carefully off the lamp post it had been taped to and folded it up, tucking it into his pocket before continuing on his way. He’d ask Daisy about it when he got home.

* * *

“Hey Dais?” Eggsy knocked on the girl’s door, resting against the doorframe. “Where’d you find RD?”

“He was in a box,” Daisy answered, glancing up from the book she had been reading, RD’s head resting in her lap. “In an alley. He was all alone, and scared, and I saved him.”

“Did you try to find his owner?”

“He didn’t have one,” Daisy said seriously. “He…” Daisy’s face screwed up as she thought. “His old owner was like Dean,” she finally said, the words final and serious. “He doesn’t belong there anymore.”

Eggsy pulled the flyer out of his pocket, looking over the printed words, the almost businesslike phrasing. Then he looked at the picture, so old that RD couldn’t have been more than a puppy, and nodded once, crumpling the paper and dropping it in the wastepaper basket just inside the door. “Alright, dinner’s in ten minutes, go wash up.”

“Okay,” Daisy said, carefully nudging RD’s head out of her lap and making her way to the bathroom to wash her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
